


Three Become One

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Nurse Vernon Boyd, Polyamory, Soulmates, Vet Kira, background Scott McCall/Lydia Martin, established Kira Yukimura/Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: In all honesty, walking in the woods at 2am actually isn’t the weirdest thing Kira has done in her search for her soulmate.





	

In all honesty, walking in the woods at 2am actually _isn’t_ the weirdest thing Kira has done in her search for her soulmate.

The first time she’d woken up and just _known_ , this beautiful, warm _belonging_ sensation fluttering in her belly and filling her heart, she’d ended up getting on a 6 hour flight, followed by a train and two buses, just following that feeling to a tiny book store on the outskirts of a town even smaller than Beacon Hills. That was where she and Boyd had met for a first time, him having travelled ever _further_ to get there, an awed smile on his face, and her with a pounding heart and a relieved grin.

So, yeah, the woods at 2am isn’t any less _perfect_ , just...dark. And a teensy bit scary. 

The snap of a twig behind her hand Kira spinning around, the beam of her flashlight cutting between trees before landing on Boyd. She blew out a breath, lowering the flashlight so the light wasn’t in his eyes as he approached.

“Hey,” he said softly, hand finding her hip to give an affectionate squeeze. “You felt it too, huh?”

She nodded, rocking up onto her tiptoes for a kiss. He smiled and dipped his head to brush a soft kiss across her lips. Even three years after their first kiss, it still sent a tingle all the way down to her toes, a flutter of pure happiness in her chest. 

“You should be at work,” she murmured when they pulled back. 

He was still in his scrubs and nurse shoes, his leather jacket thrown over the top. Kira’d initially been supposed to work tonight too, taking on a shift in the emergency centre of the animal clinic, but she’d swapped with Scott so he could have the day off for Lydia’s birthday. 

“I was given the rest of my shift off,” Boyd replied, smiling as he ghosted his lips across her jaw. “Given the circumstances.”

Kira smiled, tucking her hands into his back pockets. “I never thought...I mean, I know it’s actually pretty common, but I never thought we’d have a third soulmate...that we’d ever _find_ them.”

“Our soulmate,” Boyd said softly. “Another person to go on our dates with...to cuddle on the couch, shower with...another person to share our bed with and spoil and kiss and just...another person to love.”

Kira grinned. “ _Perfect_.”

Boyd kissed her again, deeper this time, but they were interrupted by a rustle. Kira pulled back, fumbling to switch her flashlight on as a voice slipped towards them through the trees.

_“...yes, like, LOST lost, Scotty, I thought I was gonna find them and now I’m lost and – you’re at work? I thought you had tonight off...you swapped with Kira? Oh, right, okay. Yeah, no, I’ll just -.”_

“Hey,” Boyd called. 

Silence. Then: “Who’s there?” 

Boyd snorted. “Who’s _there_?” He shot back.

“Okay, I know being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing, but my friend called me and – wait, why are _you_ in the woods at 2am, dude? Fuck, I’m gonna die, aren’t I?” The voice came closer as it rambled, accompanied by twigs and leaves crunching. “Scotty, if I die, then – _oh_.”

And there it was. The second Kira saw those amber eyes, she _knew_ , could feel that happiness and belonging filling every inch of her body. Her heart skipped a beat as he gaped for a second, then grinned, bright and beautiful.

“Scotty? Yeah, I found them. Gotta go.” The guy snapped his phone shut and stumbled towards them. “You are them, right? I mean, it feels just like it did with Malia, but this is – I mean, I guess meeting strangers in the woods in the middle of the night is definitely cause for a _little_ doubt, and I just...hi. Hi. I’m Stiles.” He stopped, looking between them. “And holy shit, I’m lucky.”

_Stiles_. “You’re Scott’s best friend,” Kira realized. She’d never met him, but Scott talked about him a lot. “I’m Kira, I work with Scott.”

“Huh. Small world.” Stiles stepped closer, smiling. “So, you’re Boyd, right?”

Boyd had raised an eyebrow at Stiles’ rambling, but now he was smiling, soft and pleased and completely gone on Stiles already. 

“That’s me,” he agreed, lifting his hand slightly. When Stiles stepped closer, he cupped the back of his neck, drawing him closer into an embrace, his other hand settling on the small of Kira’s back as she joined them. 

“I thought I’d missed my chance, and then I got lost, but...here you are.” Stiles murmured, breath tickling Kira’s neck. She felt his hand move to her waist. 

“Here _you_ are,” Kira replied softly, lifting her hand to tangle their fingers together against her hip. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Stiles repeated, laughing slightly.

They fell silent after that, just holding each other as the overwhelming feelings of the bond strengthening and fulfilling settled into something softer and even more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - I'm currently accepting prompts! :)


End file.
